


Grown Up

by suisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Crushes, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suisoo/pseuds/suisoo
Summary: Jongin wants Sehun's stepbrother to stop treating him like a child





	Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on implulse at 10pm last night cos i could, theres mention of mpreg and cringy abo dirty talk in this. hope it doesn't make anyone too uncomfrotable, sorry for any errors <3

 

Jongin should be at home, he should not be casually ogling Sehun’s stepbrother as the other man bends over to reach for the bottom cabinets in their kitchen. But he can’t help himself, the omega is blessed with an allure like no other and a derriere that could rival that cos most women. Jongin would be a fool not to admire it, although he does feel a little guilty at the fact he’s emitting aroused pheromones as he does watch the other man.

 

Sehun’s stepbrother had been an object of his fascination for years now; his best friend’s mother had recently married the older man’s dad, bringing the two families together into one collective pack.  What struck Jongin the most about his friend’s stepbrother when they first met was his status; Jongin had learned, no he’d smelt him the second their eyes met. Sehun had introduced them; Jongin had fallen in lust and learnt the name of his newest conquest, Do Kyungsoo.

 

Kyung, Soo. Jongin muttered staring at the expanse of his thighs and ass, taking in the image of soft supple flesh and occasionally imagining what it would be like to at least touch Kyungsoo. His daydreaming is broken when Sehun walks in; bag of groceries in hand as he aligns his gaze with Jongin’s.

 

 _“What?”_ Jongin asks telepathically, raising an eyebrow at the beta; Sehun raises his perfectly shaped eyebrow in response, internally asking the same question. He gets the hint that Jongin wants their conversation private, their bond as friends had developed a telepathic link between their wolves.

 

_“Nothing, you’re just back earlier than I expected.”_

 

_“Why? Were you planning on doing something in the time I was gone?”_

 

_“What no, of course not.”_

 

_“Really? Then why are you eyeing Kyungsoo’s ass. I’m not dumb Jongin I can literally smell it on you.”_

 

Jongin freezes and chokes on air; he coughs out noisily catching Kyungsoo’s concern. The omega turns to him a glass of water, “You ok Nini?” Jongin melts at the nickname; no one else calls him that apart from his omega father. It had always been a way for him to coddle and pamper the young alpha, much to the envy of his elder sisters.

 

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about it. Just choked on air, silly me I guess.”

 

“Glad to hear, don’t need anything happening to your cute self now do we?” Kyungsoo pinches his cheeks and pats it lightly, all the while delivering a sweet smile Jongin’s way. Jongin wants to protest the cute comment, he doesn’t want Kyungsoo to see him as cute, treat him like a child when he’s matured. God Jongin is old enough to have a knot, he’s had 3 ruts in his lifetime but Kyungsoo still sees him as some kid who hasn’t gone through puberty yet.

 

He’s 21 for god’s sake.

 

“’M not cute.” He pouts looking away from Kyungsoo; the elder lets out a laugh at his actions, eyes crinkling in delight and cheeks practically glowing. Jongin is in love.

 

“But Nini you are, you’re my cute little alpha who would hurt a fly.” Kyungsoo coos at him, giggling when Jongin crosses his arms and huffs in annoyance.

 

“He’s got a point Jongin. Last week you said sorry to a bee after you accidently swatted it.” Sehun interjects placing the groceries he bought into their designated places. “You are on some level cute, no matter how hard you try to put up that mysterious, angry alpha persona.”

 

Jongin shoots his best friend a glare, so much for backing him up and stopping Kyungsoo from babying him.

 

_“Et tu Sehun?”_

 

_“What? You’re not getting in his pants the either way, so don’t even try to pull the macho alpha thing.”_

 

Jongin sighs in defeat, Sehun is right. No matter how hard he tries Kyungsoo will never see him as a potential partner, he’s too much of Sehun’s friend and a family companion to be regarded as a mate or even a form of heat relief. He should just give up while he’s at it, for now all he can do is appreciate and admire Kyungsoo ass as the omega crouches once more to clean a stain on the floor. For Jongin if this is all he is going to get from the omega, he might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

 

And enjoy it he does.

 

 

 

Sehun isn’t home today; Jongin came by to pick up his gym bag. He had left it with the beta in hope that he would bring it along for him on the days they had dance together, but alas Sehun’s ever forgetful nature had meant Jongin was the one to travel back to his house to retrieve the item in question.

 

What he hadn’t anticipated as he trudged upstairs and into Sehun’s room was to be blind sighted by the smell of an omega in heat. And Jongin knew for a fact that there were no other omegas in the Do-Oh house other than Kyungsoo. His Kyungsoo. In heat. With no one to help him.

 

Jongin this close to having a breakdown over the realisation. This was literally his opportunity to finally show Kyungsoo he wasn’t a little pup anymore, he was a grown wolf who k new what to do with an omega in heat. He could once and for all be with Kyungsoo, he thinks he could cry.

 

Knocking on the adjacent door to where his gym bag lies, Jongin waits patiently for an answer. He gets one after what feels like hours, he hears the door click open and Kyungsoo’s head peep through the crack.

 

“Oh Nini, it’s just you? Sehun not here by the way, he’s at dance, I thought you would know that.” The elder gives him a strained smile, Jongin can tell he wasn’t expecting him to be there.

 

“I know where Sehun is, I fact I’m just coming from meeting him at dance actually.” He answers stepping into the room when Kyungsoo allows him in. he surveys the area; a beginnings of a nest lays in the corner of the room, a strange looking box sits on Kyungsoo’s bed, inviting Jongin to discover its contents.

 

“I see, but why are you here?”

 

“I came to pick up my gym back and I could smell distress so I thought I’d check up on you.” he turns back to face Kyungsoo as the other man presses his back against the door, closing it.

 

“Aww Nini you didn’t have to, its fine I’m ok. Just in preheat, you know omega things.” There’s a warm smile on Kyungsoo’s face, a genuine one.

 

“Ah I thought as much. Do you…need any…you know…help?” Jongin feels sheepish being so direct, he expecting his proposition to the omega to be in a less compromising situation. Call him a sap but he’d imagined butterflies, birds and flowers for the setting.

 

“I…look Jongin that’s a really sweet offer and all but you’re my brother’s friend. I can’t be going around sleeping with his friends just like that, plus I you’re like a little brother to me Nini. I can’t take advantage of you like that.” The omega slinks past him, sitting himself on his bed as he looks back up at Jongin’s frowning face.

 

“But I don’t want to be your little brother, Kyungsoo can’t you see for who I actually am. I’m a man for Christ’s sake, not some prepubescent boy without any understanding of what heats or ruts or knots are.”

 

“Nini…” Kyungsoo coos, trying his best to calm the alpha down.

 

“No and stop calling me Nini like I’m some five year old. Look Kyungsoo I could take that cute thing because I know I am but you were starting to infantilise me.” Jongin growls out, carding his fingers through his hair frustrated.  

 

“It’s like you’re trying to block out that fact that I’m a fully grown alpha wolf who has been like this for four years.”

 

Kyungsoo looks hurt, he didn’t expect Jongin to be so pen with his feelings and he most definitely didn’t expect the accusation the alpha directed towards him.

 

“Jongin you don’t understand. I can’t just come onto you like you’re some piece of meat. I’ve been restraining myself because I wasn’t sure if you liked me,” He tries to explain, fixing a pleading stare at the younger, “and even if you did it wasn’t my place to take advantage of that and just use you as some sort of heat relief. Jongin you mean much more to me than some quick fuck.”

 

“But Kyungsoo I want you to use me as heat relief. Look I’m open arms, giving you consent right here and right now.” Jongin plants himself next to the omega; he places his palm against his hand and squeezes with reassurance. “You can use me as you wish to help with your heat, I don’t care as long as you’re satisfied and get what you want.”

 

“Jongin.”  

 

Whatever it is Kyungsoo was about to say Jongin doesn’t give him the chance to finish. It’s clear that they both want each other; no matter how emotionally constipated they might be, their affections for each other are evident and Jongin wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

Strong arms wrap around Kyungsoo’s waist as Jongin latches their lips together. The omega can’t stop himself as he presses closer into Jongin’s warmth, tilting his head slightly to allow Jongin access into his mouth. The lap of a tongue against the roof of his mouth sends Kyungsoo’s into overdrive; he preens at Jongin soft caresses and gropes of this thighs, mewling into the alpha’s mouth as he does.

 

Kyungsoo pulls away from him with a pop of his lips, a line of saliva connecting their mouths together as he stares back at Jongin with heavy lidded eyes. He’s getting warmer; he can feel his heat getting stronger but wants to at least be aware of his thoughts when Jongin finally has his way with him.

 

“Jongin, hurry up please. I want to feel your knot stretch me open, I want you inside me Jongin. I need you. Now” He groans out between heady breaths, tugging at Jongin’s shirt to drive his message home. The alpha seems to get the gist of what Kyungsoo is after, pulling his shirt off and attempting to take off the omega’s shirt as well.

 

Jongin marvels at the omega’s chest, his nipples erect and the flesh slightly raised close to the size of an A cup. He pads across the flesh, cupping it and fondling the soft mounds, earning a hiss from the omega.

 

“Sore.” He mutters before looking back down to where Jongin has his hands on his chest. The younger man continues to grope and fondle him, occasionally flicking at his nipples and eventually crouching down to take a numb into his mouth as he flicks his tongue against the perky flesh and sucks against it.

 

Underneath him Kyungsoo shudders with ecstasy, he’s never had someone pay so much attention to his chest before. He’d always complained of their soreness to previous partners, hoping they would take the initiative and comfort him but their hearts were only set on one goal: knotting Kyungsoo and going their own way.

 

Watching Jongin closely Kyungsoo can tell the alpha knows he’s enjoying this, if the sounds escaping his mouth were anything to go by. Jongin continues to caress and tease at his chest, mouth focused on one pec and hand taking care of their partner. His mind is filled with pleasing Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo only.

 

He pushes the omega lower onto the bed, pulling himself off momentary as he works his way down Kyungsoo’s torso and pulls off his shorts. Out of curiosity, he slides his fingers against the crease of Kyungsoo ass, marvelling when he feels a wet substance coat his hand. There’s slick all over the inside of his thighs, its scent pungent and sweet, enticing in Jongin, who licks at it. Kyungsoo shrieks at the feeling of Jongin’s wet tongue against his entrance, he takes hold of the alpha’s head as he continues to taste him, sliding his tongue across the skin of Kyungsoo’s thighs and back to his entrance.

 

Jongin prods a delicate tongue at the winking hole, pushing the muscle into the ring of flesh as Kyungsoo moans at his ministrations. “Ah yes right there, oh it feels so good.” The omega groans as Jongin pushes his tongue deeper, he feel himself not only loosen slightly from the pleasure but also feels himself gush out more slick onto Jongin’s tongue and mouth.

 

“Ah I’m so sorry, I don’t know what that happened.” Kyungsoo panics slightly. Jongin raises himself up to meet Kyungsoo’s worried face, the lower half of his face shines with the sheen of Kyungsoo’s slick. The omega lets out a small chuckle at the alpha’s face, his eyes are blissed out with lust and his tongue hangs out of his mouth hailing to his lycan heritage.

 

Jongin raises himself up fulling and sit on the back of his feet, looking from Kyungsoo’s clenching hole and his straining erection. He works his gaze up to Kyungsoo’s flushed face, taking in his erotic state, “You’re so beautiful Soo and I _really_ want to fuck you right now. Will you let me?”

 

Kyungsoo sits back on his elbows, pulling up one of his legs he presses the sole of his foot against Jongin’s erection and rubs onto it, causing a symphony of grunts and moan to escape Jongin’s pretty lips. He watches mesmerised as the alpha furrows his eyebrows, trying  to fain off the possibility of an orgasm as he grabs hold of Kyungsoo’s leg and pushes it back until it reaches the omega’s shoulders. Kyungsoo lets out a shocked gasp when Jongin does the same to his other leg,

 

“Hold them up.” is the command he receives. He hooks his arms underneath his knees holding his legs up as best as he could as he waited for Jongin to finally enter him.

 

The breach is slick and smooth. Kyungsoo is glad for his biology; it allows sex to be much more enjoyable, he often pities the wolves that have to go through hours of prep just to properly experience this.

 

He sighs as Jongin sheaths himself fully into his hole, take a moment to adjusts to the alpha’s size and wraps his legs around his waist.

 

“You can move now Nini.” Jongin encircles his head with his arms, watching Kyungsoo closely as he begins to thrust. He indulges in the omega’s noises and expressions of lust, taking every twitch and groan as motivation to continue with his thrusts.

 

“Look at how much of a slut you are for my cock Soo. Still think just some kid, would some kid be able to fuck you like this. You’re practically begging for me to breed you.” Jongin grunts grabbing hold of the omega’s chest once again and squeezing the flesh as the drives into Kyungsoo.

 

“Fuck, Jongin d-don’t say that.”

 

“What’s wrong Kyungsoo isn’t that what you wanted? For me to fill you up with my pups and make you mine.” Kyungsoo’s moans are music to his ears, they give Jongin evermore reason to fuck the omega and mark him as his.

 

“Ah, fuck, right there. Keep going, you feel so good inside me. Knot me alpha, make me swollen with your pups, I want you to breed my hole.”

 

Kyungsoo’s moans turn on a switch inside Jongin’s brain. He feels himself go feral at the request, his wolf partially taking over as he pins Kyungsoo’s legs further up and pistons his cock deeper into his entrance.

 

“Fuck Soo, you take my cock so well,” Jongin grunts as he drives faster and further into Kyungsoo, his balls against the omega’s ass rhythmically. His thrusts becoming erratic by the minute as he feels his orgasm build up in his abdomen.

 

Shifting himself to grip onto Kyungsoo’s delicate hips, he unsheathes himself before driving back into the omega’s puffy hole. Jongin carries on his onslaught even as Kyungsoo cums; sprays of white decorating the omega’s chest while he twitches from the intensity of his orgasm.

 

Jongin feels the base of his cock grow, eventually restricting his ability to properly move in and out Kyungsoo. He growls with satisfaction when he finally empties into Kyungsoo; the elder’s hole is practically milking him for all he’s got, continuing to clench around his cock as Jongin rides out his orgasm.

 

“Nini, I feel so full.” Kyungsoo groans when Jongin’s knot fully expands inside and against his hole.

 

“It’s ok Soo, it’s just my knot. It’ll go down in a few minutes…or hours.” Jongin reassures him, aware of the pain he might be feel from the stretch.

 

“Ok, but can we cuddle while we wait.”

 

“Sure, anything to make you feel better.” Jongin shits their positions so Kyungsoo lays on his side while he spoons him. He plants a chaste kiss on his neck and buries his nose in the crook to scent him.

 

“Hey Jongin.” Kyungsoo breathes out after a few minutes. Jongin perks up from the place behind him, taking a moment to watch the way the sunlight illuminates Kyungsoo’s mole covered skin.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you, for everything.” The omega turns his head slightly to meet Jongin’s soft gaze, he smiles sweetly and caresses his alpha’s cheek. Kyungsoo plants a small kiss on his full lips, giggling at Jongin’s flabbergasted reaction to his display of affection.

 

The alpha returns the smile and pushes their foreheads together. “You’re welcome. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Jongin presses their lips together once more, savouring the moment and feeling lucky that finally, oh so finally, he’s been able to make his way into Kyungsoo’s bed but also his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 **_ 10 new messages _ ** **_:_ **

**_From Hunnie:_ **

_Hey where the fuck are you_

_It’s been like 2 hours since you went to get that stupid bag_

_Oh I forgot to tell you that Ksoo is in preheat to don’t go anywhere near him or else_

_DUDE WHERE ARE YOU THIS ISNT FUNNY_

_IM CALLING THE POLICE IF YOU DON’T ANSWER ME_

_WHERE ARE YOU JONGIN_

_DUDE IM WORRIED SICK_

_Ok taeyong said he saw you go into my house_

_So I’m guessing you’re occupied_

_Use protection ;)_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
